fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiko Shiba
Cyberpunk Girl = Image credited to Cyberpunk 2077 Summary Born in Toronto, Hiko’s family were financial experts from the southernmost of the Kyushu Islands. Raised with a bit of luck on her side, the young Japanese girl was raised with a sense of care for others, almost to where she was nearly taken advantage of from time to time. Despite this, it would land her a friendship with a real life ‘magical girl’ named Julia. Unaware of her ability, Hiko helped her from being attacked by a group of men hoping to capture fresh girls for a cult. Despite this, Hiko was harmed with a few knife wounds and a severe concussion that took her into darkness by the time the police arrived. While she recovered, she more or less wanted to see the girl again but ended up with news that she and her folks were moving to Kyushu. For the first few years, things were fine. New friends, little crime, and she had been accepted into a real university. However, this was cut short as a typhoon with 200 knot winds ran through her town. While her family survived, Hiko was swept away by violent waters, drowning in an attempt to save a young boy who was stuck in a car. Announced deceased, Hiko would be missing for several months until she awoke in a heavy body. The girl she saved… Julia, had found her and using some unknown connections, had been revived as a cyborg. The shock took a few months to get pass, as well as the rehabilitation. As she fully recovered, Hiko decided to use her newfound body for good. With Julia, she would become a hero! As the Cyberpunk Girl, her parent’s wishes, and the hopes of many riding on her, it is now Hiko’s time to shine! Appearance Known for being tall for a Japanese woman and slender with large hips, Hiko commonly wears a trenchcoat with a purplish-blue visor covering her eyes. When the visor retracts, her eyes can be seen as black but with a purplish tint as a sign of her cyborg nature. Shes usually viewed as cute and wears a skintight leotard similar that covers all but her legs, arms, and (obviously) face. When not wearing the leotard, she'll wear normal clothing - namely jeans and whatever T-Shirt has the cutest animal or band she likes. Personality A joyful woman who always had a good heart, Hiko typically likes to maintain a party mood. From playing video games to hosting parties, shes loyal and dedicated to keeping spirits up and often doing what she feels is right. Due to drowning in a tsunami however, seeing widespread destruction or even hearing of a natural disaster will make her shut down mentally, suffering PTSD that makes her borderline catatonic for hours unless removed or hears a cry for help from even an animal. In comparison, when handling crime, she'll change her mood accordingly. For example, she'll be teasing and jovial during a drug bust and mugging, but home invasions, kidnappings, and robberies will ensure her to get serious yet willing to crack a joke once the problem is solved while serious threats like terrorism will make her quiet and stern with the desire to end the threat before it gets serious. Hiko is also a bit of a flirt, while bisexual, she finds a bigger preference towards women, flirting with those she likes but maintaining loyalty to Julia and owing her heart and body to her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Hiko Shiba Gender: Female Age: 25 Date of birth: Dec 27 *Zodiac/Horoscope: Capricorn Classification: Cyborg, Hero Birthplace: Toronto, Canada Weight: 350 lbs (158 kg) Height: 5’8 (172 cm) Likes: Gaming, doing her hair, baking Dislikes: Natural disasters, warfare, nuclear weaponry, weeabos Eye color: Brown with purple tints Hair color: Black Hobbies: Video games Values: Julia, protection Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Independent Possible themes - Number One - Hazel Fernandes Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A to Low 7-C, up to 7-B with barriers I Low 7-B physically, up to 7-A with barriers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can see 50 kilometers, Sonar Detection, Camera, Disguises, Voice Mimicry, Optoamofloue, can create weapons and shields out of hard light, Forcefield Creation, can detect heat signatures, resistance to EMPs, Statistics Amplification (can boost her speed up to mach 10 and her strength by pushing her limits), Plasma and Flame Conjuring with incinerator cores, Vibrations (can use her hands as massaging tools), Minor Electricity Manipulation (can use her hands as a defibrillator and by pushing herself, emit electricity), Nanites can cause Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing (contains medical supplies in her body), Immunity to Hacking, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Illusion Immunity Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level I City Level Speed: Hypersonic to Hypersonic + with Massive Hypersonic + reactions (can react to natural lightning and time an explosion) I Massive Hypersonic + with Relativistic to FTL+ combat speed and reactions (could react to light arrows conjured by Julia in her later forms) Striking Strength: Large Building Class I Small City Level Lifting Strength: Class 25, higher when pushing herself Durability: Likely Town Level, City Level with barriers I Low City Level (barely survived a flick from Julia’s second mode - which made earthquakes felt in Hawaii and would’ve died if not for her barriers), Mountain Level with barriers Stamina: Incredibly high due to being a cyborg, still requires at least an hour of sleep to keep from overheating Range: Hundreds of Meters Intelligence: Above Average (due to cybernetic enhancements, can multitask far better than a normal human and remember far more) Standard Equipment Visor - Worn at almost all times and can be shifted to expose her eyes, Hiko’s visor is a multi-purpose tool that allows her to -connect to the internet at all times -foil hacking attempts and detect them -camera and recording v -binocular vision -detect sounds via sonar detection -detect heat signatures in a 10 km radius -play movies -download and stream music and games -online banking Incinerator Core - Attached to her heart is a core that help pump her blood as well as store heat and blood plasma to generate heat and plasma based beams. These are emitted by will to emit from Hiko’s palms, mouth, and feet. She can use these to hover and glide or even ascend into the air. The heat given off make the flames jet blue and burn between 30,000 F - 3.6 billion K. The only reason why she doesn’t overheat and cook from the inside out is due to the core being a state of the art invention stolen from Yagoko Corp. Hardlight - Aligned across her skeletal structure along the outside, Hiko can construct hardlight weaponry and barriers at will. She prefers to make these in the form of swords or axes Speed Boosters - By expelling heat from her feet, Hiko can extend her speed for quick bursts. This can allow her to run along walls and water surfaces. The maximum speed she can use is mach 10 as any higher will burn out her body and core. Barriers - A subset of her hardlight, Hiko can make beehive-shaped barriers that double as forcefields that can withstand up to 50 kilotons of force Vibration Features - Hiko is capable of using her hands as massaging devices, useful for helping her friends relax - or spend some time alone. Medical Dispensing - Hiko owns several types of medical tools on her person and can dispense them at anytime, mainly when rescuing others. These include bandages, peroxide, X-STAT 30, tape, sterile stitches, gauze, cotton, gloves, antibacterial soap and glucose test strips''' ' '''Weaknesses': PTSD from drowning causes her to freeze in place at the sight of natural disasters, lifting over 640 tons will eventually tear out her muscles, exceeding mach 10 speeds will cause her to overheat and fry her heart, exedding her barriers past 50 kilotons will short circuit her and cause heart failure, being hit with electricity ranging at 100 million volts will temporarily short circuit her and make her mentally impaired for at least an hour ' ' Key First Appearance I Timeskip Category:Female Characters Category:Haku's Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Characters